rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 96.2 Emerald's Northern Franchise
(8:21:04 PM) Dinara: maybe spread emerald's faith to the north? (8:21:47 PM) Lian: hm? (8:28:09 PM) Dinara: something small with emerald, I /really/ don't want to run anything atm (8:28:30 PM) Lian: I meant how (8:38:25 PM) Dinara: just... go someplace and convert it somehow? (8:38:42 PM) Lian: such as? (8:47:51 PM) Dinara: like, means of doing so, or the place? (8:48:03 PM) Lian: both (8:50:51 PM) Dinara: I was thinking similar to the one village, someplace obscure, possibly in dire need of help (9:09:15 PM) Lian: what direction? connected to area? (9:09:59 PM) Dinara: north (9:11:16 PM) Lian: how far north? (9:12:57 PM) Dinara: not particularly choosy? (9:13:41 PM) Lian: how far from the general area is what i am asking (9:14:00 PM) Dinara: hmm (9:14:33 PM) Dinara: further north than sijan, and more central on the map? (9:15:12 PM) Lian: ok (9:19:44 PM) Lian: There's a small farming comunity that's being harassed by still independant icewalkers (9:22:03 PM) Dinara: I survey the area immaterially, of course, do they seem to have any notable problems beyond the icewalkkers? (9:23:55 PM) Lian: they ar farmers in the north so those general problems (9:32:48 PM) Dinara: (sorry, rl stuff) (9:37:20 PM) Lian: (anytime now) (9:51:40 PM) Dinara: (sorry about that, back now) (9:54:06 PM) Lian: (ok) (9:56:37 PM) ***Dinara appears, from immaterial, looking like a beauteous goddess, just a little alien and too perfect to be human, in the middle of the village square. (9:59:04 PM) Lian: large groups of people point cold iron spears at you (9:59:56 PM) ***Dinara takes this in good stride, stating with good humor, "Do not worry, I am not of the Fair Folk." (10:01:22 PM) Lian: they continue to hold their stance (10:05:02 PM) Dinara: "If you would provide me with a simple piece of iron to prove it?" (10:05:36 PM) Lian: she is poked carefully (10:05:53 PM) ***Dinara takes it in good stride. (10:07:33 PM) Lian: they stop eventually (10:18:12 PM) Dinara: "Now, with that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, I understand you are having problems." she stated (10:20:41 PM) Lian: "Yes" (10:32:19 PM) Dinara: "Would you like help?" (10:32:29 PM) Lian: "what's the catch?" (10:35:21 PM) Dinara: "I ask that you worship me." she told them (10:36:02 PM) Lian: "Why?" (10:41:42 PM) Dinara: "Because gods desire worship?" she posed (10:51:45 PM) Dinara: (really, I don't get them asking "Why" to worship?) (10:55:18 PM) Lian: (why us? why here? is more the question) (11:00:06 PM) Dinara: "Because I have Chosen you." (11:00:29 PM) Lian: "why?" (11:15:11 PM) Dinara: "Because in my wisdom, I have decided you are worthy." (11:17:40 PM) Lian: "and what would you do?" (11:22:57 PM) Dinara: "I would grant unto all of you my blessing, making you better able to defend yourselves against those who assault you, better able to grow food and care for each other, and choose some among you to be my priestesses." she told them (11:25:12 PM) Lian: "and what would you have us do for worship? (11:26:48 PM) Dinara: (as in sacrifices and such?) (11:26:55 PM) Lian: (yes) (11:29:52 PM) Dinara: "I will require but simple prayer, if you feel like making a sacrifice, it doesn't hurt, but I will not require it of you." (11:33:26 PM) Lian: "that's it?" (11:33:47 PM) Dinara: "I am nothing if not generous." she replied (11:34:40 PM) Lian: "so what do we do?" (11:47:16 PM) Dinara: "pledge yourselves to my worship and ask for my blessing she told them." (11:47:59 PM) Lian: they follow her setup (11:49:22 PM) ***Dinara endows them all, choosing a cadre of priestesses, and giving them all endowments of abilities, some elemental adaptations, desert creature, and in-wired reverence and love of her as their goddess. (11:49:57 PM) Dinara: (will give them specific looks in the morning, I think, am kinda fading here (11:52:00 PM) Dinara: (sorry) (11:52:43 PM) Lian: (night) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights